moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Flintwood
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Lucas Casual.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:Smol lucas.png }}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 18 (currently 20) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Lucas, Lulu, Lukkey |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Bicurious |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Essencia |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Assistant Manager |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | October 10 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Taken |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5"9 (175 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 145 lbs (66 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Pale chartreuse |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Dark grey |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Glacia, Valline |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 203, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Amory Lux Gauthier |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Asher Desmond Flintwood |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Elaina Millise Serena Raye |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Uncle | style="font-size:85%;" | Aarick Xavier Flintwood |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Grandfather | style="font-size:85%;" | Charles G. Flintwood |- |} “Work enough to eat but not too much that you can’t even have fun anymore.” — Lucas'' '''Lucas' is one of the Senior Staff in Moemoea Cafe. Lucas currently lives in Mers with the rest of the other Seniors at the Dorms. He works as the Assistant Manager of the cafe, often overseeing the business when the Manager and the Owner are away. Personality Lucas is a rather easy-going fellow, changing attitudes to easily suit the moment but it's often due to that attitude of his that gets him into a lot of trouble. With his generally ‘go with the flow’ personality, one can't help but wonder if nothing ruffled his feathers. Despite that, he’s surprisingly stubborn, refusing to back down on anything once he’s dead set on it and because of that, he’s often in bouts of emotions that often contradict his words and actions, especially with how high-spirited he usually is. Also very soft-hearted, Lucas can easily fall prey to absurd and obvious lies without even realizing it himself. Often times, one would call him foolish for being so easily deceived by others, but in truth, he tries to see the good in others even when he shouldn't. It sometimes gets to the point over being too excitable about it, asserting whatever useless authority he believes he has, although well-meaning, can still be interpreted wrongly with how he remains innocently insensitive to his words at times…. to the annoyance of the other senior staff, in general. There had been numerous occasions in which he’d been well-meaning in his efforts, his delivery of words, however, leaves much to be desired. In the end, Lucas is a boy who cares too much when one should care very little about the issues of moral complexities, always choosing to stand up for what he believes is right. Personal Biography Born in a tiny village off the coast of Western Iastrimel, one that was known for its steep lush green valleys and agriculture, young Lucas lived a carefree and good life with his parents. It wouldn’t be easy to say his life was normal when his parents’ profession was the polar opposite of what one could consider normal. With a mother that was known as the ‘Queen of Bargaining’ and a father that tamed wild beasts, he has a relatively exciting life. Every day was exciting and never really the same for him. His parents often dealt with merchants as their business and were never found to stay in one spot for too long lest they aggravate the market too much with their presence. Lucas had come to enjoy the life of living tied down to nowhere in particular as long as he was with his family. But there came a day when that too would change for him. During one such trip to the country of Illume, his parents had made a stop to a non-descript Inn in the backwaters of a small town called Mers. He’d never been there but he’d often find an occasional letter or package and hear his parents talk fondly about visiting someone in Mers when they got the chance to go. It was then where he met his grandfather for the first time and ever since their meeting, he’d taken a strong liking to a place that he considered his second home from the road. Along that same time, with his parents out of town for business, he was left under the care of his Grandpapi who’d teach him several things to keep him busy. Horticulture, the wild flora, and fauna around the cafe reading fortunes… Lucas was never bored in that place and always found something interesting to do whether it was messing around the kitchen or helping around the inn with his Grandpapi and his workers; it was exploring a new world. But even so, even time doesn’t stand still for a young and naive child like him as his normal life was disrupted by the disappearance of his parents all too quickly without any warning. Soon, word would get out that the caravan his parents were traveling and doing business with would be declared missing and never to be found. Much too young to understand the circumstances, Lucas was only simply led to believe that his parents were going to be on a business trip that would take a long time. He’d heard that story since he was 6 and he hadn’t stopped believing in it until he was 10. By then, he already knew what they meant and understood that they were simply trying to protect him from the cruelties of the world. With nowhere else to go, his Grandpapi took him under his care as he took them both to live in the midst of the verdant forests and thick flora at the infamous nameless resthouse. It had no name and therefore was not actually recognized as a rest house, but to Lucas, it had stood as a beacon of hope for him in his darkest days. And he’s lived his life there ever since. Several years later, he would soon meet the future members of the cafe that would stand in its place and build his dreams from there. That’s where his new story starts. 2019 With the start of the new year as a new chapter in his life, Lucas has begun to mature significantly in recent months. Especially following the time after he'd run away from home to return to visit his parents' graves as well as numerous faces from the cafe coming and going more frequently. The new experiences have begun to shape him into growing from a young and naive boy to a slightly more mature and still growing young man. He's started to open up more to his friends, looking at them as his extended family and often spends his days in leisure surrounded by new people and experiences. Recently, with their trip to Ocea to help out ROWCH in his beach resort, Lucas has also come to certain realizations that the world is much bigger than he believes and that there are only things you can experience if you wish to; they will not come to you no matter how much you long for them. Although he retains most, if not, almost all of his child-like energy that people have associated him with, he's also started acting more like his age and has significantly changed from what the older Staff members seem to notice. He's less boisterous and more tactful with his approach to everyone, oftentimes reading the mood of the room (something he's not quite used to doing) before saying or doing anything. Lately, he's been cheerful about the possibility of letting romance into his life as well as the new people he's been meeting nowadays. Relationships Axel Lovecraft “I look up to him but I'd rather not let him know that. It would just inflate his ego.” Despite the harsh words and joking tone he uses, Lucas actually cares very much about Axel. But he hides it under a deep layer of sarcasm and teenage dramatics. But he cares. It’s just not very obvious. Though lately, he seems to have gotten much closer to the older man, despite his initial reluctance in opening up. The two are often seen in much better moods whenever they're together. Irenea Alcyone “Iris is like a sister to me. I always wanted siblings and I guess she reminds me of a sister I wish I had.” Despite her attitude towards him (and everyone else in general), Lucas turns to Iris like she was his own sister. Sometimes he can’t himself but tease her a little. He thinks she’s too high-strung and needs to relax once in awhile. He often bugs her to join in on their silly little antics but she's been a very busy person that Lucas often admits to missing her at all. Rolando Bloch “I like Rolo. He's like a giant prickly pear.” Often butting heads and arguing over the smallest things. Finds Rolo’s “Snark. Snark.” a little annoying sometimes but he's not judging him…. yet. Nehemiah Elijah Vettriano “Elijah’s….How do you describe someone who enjoys getting insulted? A masochist? I think that was the word for it.” Lucas thinks of Elijah as the most peculiar Mortal he’s met yet. He’s probably the only one he knows that thrives at being insulted. That, or someone who’d hit on a wooden post if it moved. Stefan Eichler “He’s so cool, hip and fresh. Sometimes he smells like pinecones and I think that’s really cool.” No other words can describe how Lucas sees Stefan other than “cool”. Something about the Nicaen catches Lucas’ attention and can’t help being attached to him. Trivia * Lucas' voice claim * Has a penchant for light muted colors and a sophisticated look.... also a lot of pinks * Surprisingly adept at handling a knife * Has a soft spot for children and turns into a doting older brother figure * Can get very clingy with other people if he feels an attachment to them * Keeps a scarf as a memento from his Grandpa that was from one of their travels before * Actually hates butterflies because he saw their faces in an encyclopedia once. Never again. He's rightfully terrified of them. * Pretty much a drama queen about a lot of things that don’t make sense * Source of extremely cringey one-liners and innocent innuendos at the behest of the author (haha) Gallery Mc welcome by riceycake-dca4sbq.png|The Senior Staff (from left to right: Elijah Vettriano, Rolando Bloch, Irenea Alcyone, Stefan Eichler and Lucas Flintwood) _mc__lucas_by_fuu_chicolette-dccrf5x.png|Sunshine baby (by fuu-chicolette) 1st app.png|1st appdate 2nd appdate.png|2nd appdate 2nd app date portrait.png|2nd app portrait Lucas_portrait.png|Finger hearts Braces.png|What if he wore braces? :3 bad boy lucas.png|Poisoned apples makes a bad boy Category:Senior Staff Category:Essencia